Roméo et Juliette
by JeniSasu
Summary: Pour les festivités de fin d'année,la seconde A décide d'interpréter "Roméo et Juliette". Mais voilà, alors que celle qui joue le rôle de Juliette n'est pas très douée, Izuku dévoile sans le faire exprès qu'il connait ce rôle par cœur et se voit aussitôt désigner comme Juliette...Avec Shouto comme Roméo ce qui ne plaît pas forcement à Katsuki qui va très vite le faire savoir.
1. Prologue

Salut.

Juste un prologue de **Roméo et Juliette** que vous avez préférez (je précise encore une fois que cette fic sera poster régulièrement qu'après la fin de Désir Brûlant...).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me dis qu'il plaisante alors j'éclate de rire.

Je ris pendant cinq bonnes secondes.

Mais je finis vite par me calmer en sentant l'atmosphère se refroidir d'un coup.

Je cligne des yeux et observe à nouveau le script que je tiens entre les mains.

« Roméo et Juliette »

En bas est délicatement inscrit le prénom « Juliette ».

Je quitte le cahier des yeux et fixe à nouveau le metteur en scène.

Puis Ochako à ses côtés qui affiche un sourire contri et se mord la lèvre en jetant un coup d'oeil à Momo un peu plus loin.

Ladite Momo qui me fixe avec un regard de pure trahison, avant de jeter le costume qu'elle portait et s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Cela me fait sursauter et je serre un peu plus fortement le cahier entre mes doigts.

_Vous êtes...sérieux ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Le metteur en scène - dont le nom m'échappe toujours - me fixe en tirant sur sa fine moustache.

_Totalement. Vous ferez une Juliette de rêve ! Vous avez tout ! L'émotion, les gestes, la candeur, la grâce ! Vous allez _illuminer_ la pièce ! lance-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

Je l'observe, choqué.

Il se retourne alors vers l'assemblée, composé de l'ensemble de la seconde A, et tape deux fois dans ses mains.

_Parfait ! Nous reprendrons les répétitions demain à neuf heures, ne soyez surtout pas en retard ! lance-t-il avant de saisir son sac et de s'en aller d'une démarche presque... dansante.

… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Yuei a fait appel à lui lorsque nous avons décidé de jouer une pièce de théâtre.

En fait, chaque classe avait choisi ce qu'elle ferait pour les festivités de fin d'année.

Une fois le choix accepté à la majorité, les élèves devaient le faire savoir au directeur par l'intermédiaire de leur professeur principal.

Ce que nous avons fait avec Mr Aizawa.

Le directeur nous a alors donné des fonds, ou plutôt de l'aide dans notre cas, avec l'arrivée de ce metteur en scène, paraît-il _réputé_ dans son domaine.

Mais voilà...

À cause de lui… je me retrouve dans une situation pour le moins inattendue…

J'entrouvre les lèvres alors que tout le monde me fixe.

Puis je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur le script qu'il m'a remis de force entre les mains.

« Roméo et Juliette » est une pièce de théâtre dont ma mère raffole.

Depuis toujours.

Par conséquent, j'ai regardé presque tous les films qu'elle possède sur cette oeuvre, à la maison, avec elle, vautrés dans notre divan.

Même la pièce de théâtre.

C'est pourquoi j'ai inconsciemment appris les répliques de Juliette, le personnage préféré de ma mère.

Par cœur.

Je jouais devant elle, quand j'étais gamin, juste pour la faire sourire.

Mais maintenant…

I peine quelques minutes.

J'aidais juste Momo qui avait été choisi pour le rôle.

Momo qui avait remuée ciel et terre pour avoir le personnage de Juliette car celui qui jouait Roméo... c'était son coup de cœur.

Shouto.

Mais personne ne le savait, à part les filles de la classe.

Moi-même, je ne l'avais su uniquement parce que je suis ami avec Ochako et que nous sommes vraiment proches l'un de l'autre.

Mais le problème, c'est que... Momo n'est pas douée.

Vraiment pas.

Mais si elle avait obtenue le rôle, c'est qu'elle pouvait le jouer pas vrai ?

En tout cas, on l'avait tous espéré...

Mais depuis le début de nos séances de répétition… ça n'allait pas.

Et... j'ai juste voulu l'aider.

Je me suis approché.

Je lui ai montré les gestes, les mots, l'émotion qui devait se dégager de la scène qu'elle interprétait…

… Juste ça…

Et quand j'ai fini.

Quand je lui ai fait face à nouveau...

J'ai immédiatement aperçu le regard choqué que l'assemblée portait sur moi.

Choqué et surpris.

Émerveillé pour certains.

Une minute est passé dans un silence gênant jusqu'à ce que le metteur en scène ne frappe vivement dans ses mains en applaudissant.

Il a alors pris le script des mains de Mina qui le tenait pour Momo.

Pour le refourguer dans les miennes.

Il m'a alors dit « Parfait ! Génialissime ! Tu joueras le rôle de Juliette »

Et... j'ai juste ri en croyant à une blague.

Que les autres me suivraient bien vite dans mon hilarité.

Mais personne n'a pipé mot.

…Voilà où j'en suis.

Je ravale difficilement ma salive et fixe tout le monde.

_ Je… je suis un garçon, dis-je d'une voix tremblante...il...il ne peut pas. Pas vrai ?

Mes doigts se crispent sur le cahier.

J'aperçois Eijiro au loin, choqué, qui secoue vivement la tête dans tous les sens, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Puis il sursaute et sort rapidement son portable de la poche de son pantalon pour le manipuler comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Bon... Eh bien, je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien, marmonne Mina.

Je sens immédiatement qu'elle s'inquiète pour Momo.

Comme Kyoka et Toru qui sortent de la salle en me faisant un bref signe d'encouragement de la main…

Mina me sourit.

_ Fais de ton mieux Izuku-kun, on doit gagner contre les autres secondes !

Mon corps se tend encore plus.

Les festivités de fin d'année sont un peu comme… une grande compétition.

Une compétition qui a éclaté entre les différentes classes de secondes.

À celui qui attirerait plus de vente - ou de ticket dans notre cas -

À celui qui ferait salle pleine, car même si toutes les places étaient vendues, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un lycéen pouvait être attiré à la dernière minute par un autre stand.

Et enfin, à celui qui aurait la meilleure critique le lendemain, dans le journal étudiant de Yuei.

Oh mon Dieu, pensai-je paniqué, mon visage faisant des allers-retours entre le cahier et mes amis, réalisant la pression que j'avais maintenant sur les épaules.

_ C'est bien, renchérit Usui en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, par contre tu pourras assumer la scène du baiser ?

C'est à cet instant... que mon cœur cesse de battre.

Je rougis et pose aussitôt mon regard sur Shouto.

Nos yeux se croisent.

J'y lis une certaine émotion, suivit d'un petit sourire en coin qui accentue mes rougeurs.

Embrasser... Shouto ?

Mais je suis... un garçon !

Je tremble avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre violemment sous l'impulsion d'un coup de pied.

Et c'est un Katchan visiblement contrarié qui fait son apparition.

Je l'observe, un peu surpris qu'il soit ici.

Avant Shoto, Katchan avait eu le rôle de Roméo, bien que personne ne l'ai jamais vu jouer.

Mais Katchan étant ce qu'il est… et malgré son caractère impulsif... plutôt… populaire.

Alors on s'était dit qu'il ferait monter l'audience chez la gent féminine.

Et que l'on devait faire salle pleine pour avoir une chance de gagner.

On a alors songé qu'il nous ramènerait plus de spectateurs et donc plus de ventes…

Mais voilà, Katchan n'avait pas voulu participer à la pièce.

Il ne participait même pas aux répétitions.

Il aidait encore moins.

Alors... je ne compris pas la raison de sa présence ici.

_ Alors comme ça, on t'a refourgué le rôle de Juliette, _Deku_ , murmure-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

Je frisonne.

Mes doigts se resserrent autour du cahier alors qu'il se rapproche d'un pas furieux.

Une fureur que je ne comprends pas.

Je suis encore plus perdu lorsque Shouto se place soudainement devant moi, me masquant la vue par la même occasion.

Faisant face à Katchan.

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir ce qui se passe entre les deux garçons.

Mais je repasse immédiatement derrière Shouto.

Je crois que… je n'ai jamais vu Katchan aussi contrarié.

En colère oui.

Furieux, totalement.

Mais contrarié…

Non.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds, n'y comprenant absolument rien.

_ Oï, Deku. Sors de là, grogne Katchan.

Je sursaute à l'entente de son ton menaçant.

Mais ne bouge pas.

_ _Tout de suite_.

Je frissonne, resserre ma prise sur mon cahier et jette à nouveau un petit coup d'œil vers le blond.

Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'une poigne ferme me saisis durement le poignet et m'attire vers lui.

Je me cogne contre le torse de Katchan.

Katchan dont la prise se resserre douloureusement sur mon poignet.

Je grimace.

Puis rougis alors qu'il pose soudainement sa joue contre la mienne.

Sa seconde main fourrage lentement dans ma chevelure et empoigne durement mes cheveux.

Je couine légèrement sous la douleur.

_ N'y pense _même pas_ , murmure-t-il très bas, le regard ancré dans celui de Shoto.

Shouto qui fronce juste les sourcils.

Je vois sa mâchoire de contracter.

Puis il se penche en avant et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Katchan.

Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le corps de Katchan se crispe.

Instantanément, tandis que Shouto se redresse toujours aussi lentement.

Katchan éjecte sa main d'un geste souple du poignet puis me fait violemment tourner vers lui.

Le cahier m'en tombe des mains alors que je plonge dans son regard injecté de sang.

Je sens son corps trembler de rage contre le mien.

Il entrouvre légèrement les lèvres.

_ Si tu embrasses ce mec, je te tue, susurre-t-il très lentement.

Le frisson qui me traverse l'échine me fait écarquiller les yeux.

Je me mets soudainement à trembler alors qu'il relâche sa prise, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

Puis ses yeux se posent sur Shouto, debout juste derrière moi, pour le toiser férocement.

La tension est palpable dans la salle de théâtre.

Katchan et Shouto.

Le premier et le second de la classe ne... s'entendent pas très bien.

Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi, mais depuis la fin des jeux que Katchan à remportés….

Depuis que tout va assez bien entre moi et Shoto…

Ces deux-là… se supportent encore moins.

Katchan fronce les sourcils, peste et fait volte-face pour s'en aller d'un pas furieux, suivis de près par Eijiro.

Le silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'une légère caresse ne se fasse sentir sur mon cuir chevelu.

Je me retourne, perdu et choqué vers Shouto.

Shouto qui retire rapidement sa main de mes cheveux.

_Faisons de notre mieux, lance-t-il avant de me contourner et de s'en aller.

La porte se referme derrière lui avec un bruit sourd qui résonne durement dans la salle silencieuse.

Je reste planté là, le regard dans le vide.

Je sursaute juste lorsqu'Ochako me tombe dessus, aussi choquée que moi.

Je jette un regard à l'assemblée.

Perdu.

Pourquoi Katchan et Shouto..?

Pourquoi ?

Troublé, je baisse mécaniquement les yeux, mon regard tombant sur le script du personnage de Juliette.

Cette pièce était censée être... un truc de groupe... travailler dans la joie… tout ça.

Et là… j'ai une crampe à l'estomac et le visage flamboyant.

J'ai une menace de mort qui plane au-dessus de ma tête ainsi qu'un encouragement à faire mieux… qui mènera directement à _l'activation_ de la menace de mort.

Sans oublier que toute la classe compte sur moi à cause de cette fichue compétition.

J'ai… Peur.

* * *

Voilà.

Je précise que je n'ai jamais mis Shouto au- devant de la scène, c'est la première fois, faite moi signe s'il est OOC

Pour infos, si vous avez une scène que vous préférez dans Roméo et Juliette (tel que la scène du balcon qui apparaîtra) et que vous souhaitez que j'intègre ici, n'hésitez pas à proposer. Je ne promets pas de pouvoir faire pour tout le monde, mais j'essaierai.

Je précise qu'il s'agit de mon dernier post avant un moment.

Avant Désir brûlant en tout cas (faut vraiment que je m'y mette)

Donc je disparais un moment le temps de finir et d'avancer un peu (mais je répondrai quand même aux mps).

Merci.


	2. Lequel des deux ?

Cc !

Eh bien nous y voilà, le second chapitre de Roméo et Juliette et le one shot un peu WTF dont je parlais sont poster.

Et aussi, j'annonce (car certains ne l'ont pas compris) que **Amour et Désir** s'appelle désormais **Douce Trahison** et sera poster d'ici fin de cette semaine.

Je tenais aussi à répondre à **Guest** qui a posté une review sur **Défaillance Temporelle** et je tenais absolument à y répondre XD

Je tenais à dire que …comment dire, si je fais autant de OS c'est surtout parce que j'ai de petites idées que je ne peux pas développer pour en faire de longue fics.

De petites idées que je tiens énormément à poster XD

Et aussi, si je fais autant de pause dans l'écriture de **Morsure** c'est tout simplement parce que je ne _peux pas_ me forcer à écrire un chapitre si je n'en ais _pas envie_ et même qi elle est terminer, je ne la poste pas si _je ne suis pas_ totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit ou si j'ai envie d'écrire autre chose.

Si je me mets _à me forcer_ à écrire une histoire/suite, je n'en aurais plus aucun plaisir et je serais obliger de l'arrêter définitivement.

Raison pour laquelle je préfère faire des pauses dans son écriture plutôt que de la mettre « complète » et d'éditer sa description en mettant un « Abandonner » à la fin ^^'

Quand au fait que je publie **Douce Trahison** en même temps que **Roméo et Juliette** qui a pourtant remporter le vote (que je dois supprimer d'ailleurs), c'est tout simplement parce que quand je postais cette demande de vote, **Morsure** , **Voyage Temporel** et **Désir brulant** était encore en cours et je me voyais mal commencer deux fics en plus XD c'était trop, en plus avec les cours tout ça…

Mais voilà, il se trouve que **Désir Brûlant** et **Voyage Temporel** sont terminé et j'ai en plus de ça, commencé **Quand les filles s'en mêlent** , **Défaillance Temporelle** et **La** **goutte d'eau**. Alors je ne peux pas laisser **Douce trahison** et commencer ces nouvelles fics, juste parce que **Roméo et Juliette** est encore en cours.

Et dernier point XD, j'ai l'impression qu'on trouve que je n'arrête pas de demander des reviews et j'ai l'impression que c'est surtout le chapitre 5 de Désir Brûlant qui fait penser ça et qui « encre » cette idée…sérieusement, je le répète, Désir Brûlant est ma **toute première fic** sur ce fandom, elle était surtout un test et ce test à faillis échouer, voilà. Surtout que j'aurais put tout simplement _disparaitre_ et ne même pas poster ce chapitre 5.

 _Je répète_ qu'on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à poster une review, mais j'ai tellement de fic en cours rien que sur My hero academia car je sais qu'il n'y a quasiment pas de KatsuDeku qui est pourtant THE COUPLE dans MHA XD et je les adore tout les deux XD. Mais en plus de ce fandom, j'ai aussi celui de **Haikyuu** , celui de **One piece** , celui **SNK** et bientôt (encore) celui de **Teen wolf.**

J'ai aussi des idées sur ces autres fandoms alors je ne peux pas donner priorité à une fic qui, je sais et pense, plait moins qu'une autre qui est attendus par d'autre… :/

Euh…tout ça pour dire que si je donne l'impression de forcer à poster des reviews, gomen et que si vous avez l'impression que les OS que je poste pour faire passer le temps quand je fais une pause sur mes écrits retarde les autres, eh bien gomen.

 **RARs :**

 **Mirtie29 :** Cc ! merci pour ta review contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et que t'aimes les histoires que j'ai écris ^^, c'est gentil ! J'espère que t'aimeras cette suite

 **Guest :** Merci pour la review ! C'est vrai que pour la caresse, ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Shouto mais je voulais juste montrer que Katsuki a juste un peu raison de se méfier XD. Tu as tout à fait raison quant au Katsuki « réel » il a un tempérament qui n'est pas du tout facile à gérer mais je pense que s'il aime réellement quelqu'un eh bien il s'adoucira peut être XD. Et pour le couple finale, tu verras bien XD

 **Jiramo :** Merci pour la review ! pour la pièce ce ne sera pas totalement dans ce chapitre mais plus dans le prochain, tu comprendras, Je ne suis pas sure que tout se passeras dans bonne humeur et que Momo sois du genre à oublier XD

 **Anonimiaouss :** Salut ! pour se battre il le ferons mais tout dépend de la manière XD merci pour ta review, j'espère que t'aimeras aussi la suite )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours.

Deux jours que j'ai été designer comme Juliette.

Deux jours que Katchan n'a plus remis les pieds dans la salle de théâtre.

Deux jours que je vivais un stress quotidien.

Deux jours que Momo...m'évite comme la peste.

...Ça m'apprendra à toujours vouloir aider les autres.

Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Elle aimait Shouto, tout simplement.

Alors je supposai que sa réaction était normale.

Je soupire et fixe les deux acteurs sur scènes.

Mashirao et Fumigake jouant respectivement le rôle de Mercutio, un ami de Roméo et Benvolio, neveu et ami de Roméo. Tous deux s'apprêtant pour la scène du bal ou Roméo espère y trouver sa douce Rosaline, jouer Mina.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Ce sera bientôt à moi.

Stress.

Pas que je n'ais pas répéter depuis qu'il a été décidé que je serai Juliette…

Au début, ce fut un peu embarrassant mais...j'ai finis par m'y faire.

Grace au soutien des autres, même si je sus que c'étais en partie parce _qu'aucun d'eux_ ne voulait perdre la compétition mais je leur en étais quand même reconnaissant.

En faites, là, je stresse tout simplement parce que l'acte 1 de la scène 4 se terminais et la scène 5 qui suivait, était celle de ma rencontre...ou plutôt celle de la rencontre de Roméo et Juliette.

Le coup de foudre.

La scène du bal.

Mon dieu comment allais-je jouer ça ?

Je me mords la lèvre et jette un léger coup d'œil à Shouto qui discutait avec le metteur en scène, son script en main.

_T'ai vraiment sure Eijiro ? Demandai-je pour la énième fois en tournant la tête vers lui

Eijiro à mes cotés hausse les sourcils, moqueur et je baisse la tête rouge de gêne.

_Oui, Katsuki ne viendra pas.

_Je...vraiment ? Demandai-je encore une fois

Eijiro laisse un bref rire lui échapper et soulève les pots de peinture, ainsi qu'un pinceau qu'il tient en équilibre précaire entre ses doigts.

_Ouais t'inquiète ! Il doit être à l'autre bout de la ville actuellement !, s'exclame t-il en s'en allant

Eijiro avait eu le rôle de Pâris, jeune seigneur ayant demandé la main de Juliette, mais il aidait aussi dans les décors quand ce n'était pas à lui de jouer.

Je souris, et reporte mon attention sur mes doigts tout tremblants.

Si Katchan ne débarquais pas…tout devrais bien se passer.

Suffisait juste que je donne le meilleur de moi-même.

Oui, c'est ça, tout devrais bien se passer.

Parce que c'est une scène importante.

Le coup de foudre.

Ou Roméo et Juliette se voit pour la première fois et tombe fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Alors je devais me mettre dans la peau du personnage.

Je ferme les yeux et souffle.

Une femme qui tombe amoureuse pour la première fois.

Je grimace.

Ok, j'étais _très loin_ d'être une femme.

Et je ne suis, jamais tomber amoureux.

…J'ai besoin d'aide, pensai-je en paniquant.

Je serre les poings tout tremblants, lorsqu'une main douce et chaude se pose sur mes poings crispé et je sursaute en ouvrant les yeux.

Je tombe alors sur Shouto, un air neutre au visage.

_C'est à nous, dit-il simplement

Je déglutis et le fixe, complètement perdu.

Je ne pense pas réussir.

Et même s'il s'agissait que d'une répétions sans costume ni décor, il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'étais important.

Et qu'il fallait faire vite car la date du festival approchait.

Alors il fallait vite apprendre.

Vite se mettre dans le rôle.

Incarner le personnage.

En faites cette scène, quand je la jouais enfant, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention car je jouais seul.

Sans aucun Roméo devant moi.

Mais là c'étais différent.

Là, il y'avait un garçon qui me prenait la main et m'emmenait sur la scène.

Là il y'a un garçon qui me chuchotait à l'oreille de me détendre.

Et cela me fit rougir.

Notre proximité...me faisait rougir.

Alors je lève timidement la tête et tombe dans son regard.

Un regard qui me réconforta, qui me dit que tout irait bien.

J'esquisse un sourire un peu tremblant et recule de quelques pas.

J'étais prêt.

Je prends une grande inspiration alors que le metteur en scène demandait un peu de silence.

En faites, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Parce qu'il y' avait toujours un silence quand je jouais.

Et...ça me fit plaisir.

Vraiment.

Mais alors que j'ouvris les yeux, les mots aux bords des lèvres, mon regard plongea dans celui du garçon assis de l'autre côté de la sale, près d'un Eijiro plus que gêner qui se gratte les cheveux.

Mon regard tomba dans celui de Katchan et j'en oubliais mon texte.

Je suis resté complètement figer, le regard perdu dans le sien.

Lui qui avait les doigts croisé contre ses lèvres et les coudes en appuis sur ses genoux.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et j'en fis de même, complètement paralyser.

Puis je rougis, baisse immédiatement la tête et me prend le bout du t-shirt que je triture nerveusement.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce, tout le monde ayant remarqué mon coup d'œil.

Des regards firent donc des allers retours entre nous.

Entre lui silencieux qui ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Et moi nerveux et rouge comme tout et qui n'ose plus lever la tête.

_Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Midoriya-kun pourquoi ne joue tu pas ?, demanda le metteur en scène en se rapprochant

Je lève un regard paniqué sur lui.

Puis sur Katchan et baisse aussitôt la tête.

Je...peux pas jouer quand il est là.

Outre sa menace…sa simple présence...me paralysait.

Pas de peur.

Juste de…je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

Comme si...je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que je faisais actuellement.

Comme si je le trahissais, pensais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

_Il dérange, lance Shouto

Je relève aussitôt, la tête surpris.

Katchan fronce les sourcils.

Le metteur en scène se tourne vers Shouto, l'enjoignant à lui en dire plus.

Shouto lui montre Katsuki d'un bref mouvement de tête.

_ _Il_ dérange, répète-il d'une voix monotone

Le metteur en scène se tourne alors vers Katsuki et l'observe.

_Vous êtes de la classe ?

_Euh oui, oui ! répond précipitamment Eijiro toujours à ses côtés, mais euh il aide à...comment dire...les décors !

_Ah bon ?, réplique le metteur en scène en jouant avec sa moustache, je ne vous ais jamais vus dans les coulisses

Katchan ne dit rien et quitte Shouto du regard pour me fixer.

Et je baisse encore une fois les yeux alors que mes pommettes rougissent doucement.

Et cela ne manqua pas à notre metteur en chef qui en laissa tomber le scénario qu'il tenait.

De même que le souffle de tout le monde se coupa.

Et ce fut ce qui me fit relever la tête.

Je tombe alors sur le metteur en scène, me fixant, complètement émerveiller, les mains sur les joues et la bouche grande ouverte.

Je cligne des yeux et arrête de triturer mon t-shirt.

_Monsieur…, l'appelais-je d'une petite voix

Mais je sursaute lorsqu'il se tourne subitement vers Katchan qui ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux.

Puis vers moi.

Puis vers...Katchan.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Non...il n'allait quand même pas faire…

_Jeune homme ! Monté immédiatement sur scène !

Ça..., finis-je ne clignant des yeux

Oh mon dieu non !, pensais-je en triturant à nouveau mon t-shirt

_Pourquoi faire ?, grogne Katsuki en retirant ses doigts contre ses lèvres

Le metteur en scène se tourne alors vers moi et pose les mains sur mes joues.

_L'innocence ! La beauté à l'état pure ! Si candide ! Si beau ! Si magnifique !, énonce t-il en frissonnant littéralement de la tête aux pieds.

Shouto serre les poings.

Je cligne des yeux un peu perdus.

…Hein ?

_Il ne joue pas dans la pièce. Il le devait, mais il a refusé. Dit Shouto en fixant le metteur en scène

Celui ci parut déconcerter et se tourne à nouveau vers Katchan qui se contente de tendre les jambes devant lui et de les croiser.

Il croise ensuite les bras.

_Et ça n'a toujours pas changé. Je refuse de jouer

_Parce qu'il ne sait pas jouer, lance Kyoka en jouant distraitement avec son oreille

Je serre les dents et la fixe.

Ne le provoque pas, pitié ne le provoque pas !, pensai-je paniqué

Je vis du coin de l'œil Katchan tiqué et tourner lentement la tête vers elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?, susurre-il tout bas

_Eh bien c'est vrai, pas vrai Mina ?

_Exacte ! s'exclame celle-ci en tapant dans ses mains, je suppose que t'as juste peur Katsuki, je comprends tu sais, ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est gentil de te sacrifier pour qu'on puisse gagner la compétition !

La compétition ! Pensai-je en réalisant.

Oh mon, dieu elles font ça…pour la compétition.

Pour être sure de gagner.

Mais...pourquoi soudainement vouloir Katchan dans la pièce ?

Et …moi alors ?

Mon avis…Il comptait pas ?

 _Je ne veux pas !_

_Est ce vrai ?, demanda le metteur en scène en observant Katsuki

Katsuki qui grogne et se redresse.

_Certainement pas, je n'ais juste _pas envie_ de jouer et je ne _le ferai pas_.

_Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que t'as peur, Katsuki, assène Momo en jouant simplement avec les accessoires ne nous jetant aucun regard.

...Elle allait s'y mettre aussi ?

Pourquoi bon sang ?

_Quoi ?, murmure Katchan en serrant le poing

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe et je porte une main tremblant sur ma tête.

Pourquoi vous le provoquer ?

Le metteur en scène soupire.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne veule pas essayer. Tu sembles provoquer de magnifique réaction chez notre jeune Juliette !

_Magni…quoi ? murmurai-je en plissant les yeux ne comprenant pas

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait au juste ?

_Je peux en faire de même, renchérit Shouto attirant le regard de tous sur lui

Katsuki éclate de rire et s'approche de lui.

Il rejette la main d'Eijiro qui voulait le retenir et celui-ci soupire en posant une main épuisé sur son visage.

Il me murmure un bref « gomen ».

Je ne peux que cligner des yeux alors que j'observe à nouveau Katchan qui se rapproche de Shouto, me dépassant sans un regard et se plante face à lui en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Il se penche vers lui et baisse la tête, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

_Oh _sans blague_ , tu crois ça ?, rigole t-il, tu es incapable de lui faire perdre ses moyens

_Cause toujours. Réplique calmement Shouto, pour le moment, _je suis_ Roméo

Katchan serre la mâchoire.

_Parce que _je_ le veux bien, enfoiré… tu crois qu'être Roméo ça fait tout ?, grogne t-il

_Au pire, faites un test, lance Momo en s'approchant

Elle ignore volontairement le regard assassin de Shouto et observe Katsuki.

_Faisons un test pour savoir qui joue au mieux le rôle de Roméo

_ça ne m'intéresse pas, lance Katchan catégorique, vous êtes bouché ma parole.

_Tu ne serais pas obliger de jouer dans la pièce. Ce sera juste un moyen de montrer à tous que tu n'es pas qu'un beau parleur, _Katsuki-kun_ , dit-elle sec

« Mais si le metteur en scène est subjugué, alors _tu_ seras Roméo que tu le veuilles ou non » pensent tout ceux présent dans la pièce.

Le metteur en scène sourit en coin et pose une main sur son menton en observant les deux candidats au rôle de Roméo.

Mon regard croise un bref instant celui de Momo et mon cœur rate un battement en réalisant.

Momo voulait juste empêcher Shouto d'être Roméo.

Toute la classe voulait Katsuki comme Roméo suite à quelque chose que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre.

Quelque chose qu'ils jugent tous être capable de rendre le jeu plus beau…enfin je pense.

Et enfin…le choix du Romeo se décidera sans doute, par rapport à moi.

Et je sus que j'avais vus juste quand le regard de tous se braqua sur moi.

Je déglutis et baisse la tête, mon cœur battant rapidement dans ma poitrine.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer.

Katchan n'étais pas stupide, il savait que si tout allait bien, il serait sans doute forcer de jouer Roméo.

Mais il ne le voulait pas.

Alors pas question qu'il accepte.

_ça marche, répond Katsuki brisant le silence me faisant aussitôt relever la tète, choqué.

Je le fixe alors qu'il à le regard planté dans celui de Shouto.

Son regard moqueur face à celui impassible de Shouto dont seuls les poings crispés montrait son désaccord et son rage.

Et le regard de Katchan se posa brutalement sur moi et mon ventre se contracte soudainement et je rougis.

Je baisse la tête et triture à nouveau furieusement mon t-shirt.

Oh putain non… non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

* * *

XD c'est pas grand chose, mais je devais m'arrêter là pour la suite :)

Merci.


	3. Qui est Roméo ?

Salut !

Désoler pour le retard, mais on va dire que je suis un peu « éparpiller » en ce moment

Alors je tiens à dire que je n'ais jamais vus la pièce de théâtre, j'ai juste le script, alors j'interprète ça un peu à ma façon ^^'

 **RARs :**

 **Lollipop :** Salut ! Merci pour la review ! Tu verras l'interprétation de Katchan un peu plus bas XD

 **Anonimiaouss :** Cc ! alors oui tu l'as ta bataille Shouto/Katsuki XD et ce n'est pas finis :p pour le comportement de Shouto eh bien il n'est pas vraiment du genre à montrer ses émotions alors je pense e faire au fur et à mesure grâce à l'aide de Katchan XD merci pour ta review

 **Jaberwocky :** XD Deku est juste un peu naïf sur les bords mais ça devrait s'arranger je pense… contente que t'aimes ^^

 **Guest :** Hey ! Alors d'abord, t'inquiète pas, tu l'as sans doute remarqué (si tu as déjà lus mes fics) que je fais surtout du katsuDeku alors tu devrais te douter du couple final de cette fic XD et je peux te dire que Shouto sera un petit (gros) problème pour Katsuki au fur et à mesure (et inversement) ^^ merci pour cette review (très) enthousiaste XD. Et oui KatsuDeku en force XD

 **Jiramo :** Cc alors tu verras plus bas que le metteur en scène..il en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête XD et tu verras aussi, pourquoi Katsuki n'a pas put être présent durant les autres répétitions (il est apparu là par pure chance on va dire XD) Izuku se remet petit à petit…merci pour ta review )

Les autres, je vous ais répondus directe sur vos comptes ^^'

Merci et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer et j'ignore délibérément Ochako qui se tenait à bonne distance.

Pourquoi moi ?

Juste, _pourquoi_ moi ?

Je me mords la lèvre et me remets à tourner en rond.

Ochako ne dit rien et m'observe.

Je suppose qu'elle devait être perdue.

Un peu comme les autres je pense.

Car personne, ne comprenait pourquoi je stressais autant.

_Deku-kun…pourquoi tu...es aussi stresser ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Pensai-je en m'arrêtant en pleine marche

Je me tourne vers elle et la fixe avec calme.

Enfin j'essayais d'être calme.

Je comprenais que la plupart d'entre eux soit perdu.

Car personne ne sais ce que Katchan m'a dit.

Ce « je t'interdis de l'embrasser » me tourmente.

Car j'ai juste du mal à comprendre.

Je passe une main blasé dans mes cheveux et essaie de raisonner calmement.

J'étais seul avec Ochako.

Pas de Katchan pour me distraire.

Alors je me sentais bien, moi-même.

Et non ce petit être tout tremblant quand il était dans les parages.

À cette pensée, je me mords la lèvre et baisse les yeux.

_Rien Ochako-chan, c'est juste que...c'est un peu stressant de se dire que tout dépendra de moi…

Ochako sourit et s'approche pour m'enlacer.

Je me laisse aller dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.

_Je comprends mais tu as juste à être toi-même toi sais ?

_Je sais, murmurais-je en enfonçant mon visage dans son cou, je t'adore Ochako-chan

Elle rit et me tape gentiment le dos avant de rompre l'étreinte.

_C'est Katsuki-kun qui te perturbe, dit-elle avec certitude

Je cligne des yeux et rougis avant de baisser les yeux.

Elle sourit et je me prends le visage dans les mains.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi.

J'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre.

Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais discuté ou été en conflit avec lui.

Ça a toujours été le cas.

Mais là, un truc m'échappait.

Je ne comprenais pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

Ce n'était pas comme si il pourrait être jaloux au point d'être...

_Possessif ?, dis-je en clignant des yeux retirant mes mains de mon visage

Ochako penche la tête sur le côté, surprise alors que mon visage s'enflamme subitement.

Ah, merde, pensais-je en prenant un souffle tremblant.

C'est…possible ?

J'entrouvre les lèvres et pose une main tremblante sur ma pommette et sursaute en la découvrant brulante.

Je me mords la lèvre.

Non, ça doit être…

Je me trompe.

C'est impossible.

Pourquoi soudainement ?

Mon cœur rate un battement alors que je mets à murmurer tout seul sous l'œil surpris d'Ochako.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle posa durement la main sur mon épaule que je repris pied et tombe alors sur Shouto, juste derrière elle.

Il m'observe sans dire un mot avant de soupirer.

_C'est bon, on va commencer, dit-il

J'acquiesce, la gorge nouée et le suis en tenant nerveusement la main d'Ochako qui subit ma prise sans rechigner.

Je me promis de la remercier plus tard.

Mais pour le moment, je monte sur scène et vois Katchan qui m'y attendait.

Je délaisse à regret la main d'Ochako et ferme un instant les yeux au « courage » qu'elle me chuchote et avance vers lui.

Shouto se place à ses côtés et je me retrouve face à eux essayant d'ignorer mes autres camardes non loin de nous.

Je baisse les yeux alors qu'un silence s'installe.

Un silence pesant qui me met très vite mal à l'aise.

_Très bien ! s'exclame le metteur en scène, lequel d'entre vous voudrais commencer ?

_Je veux bien, dit Shouto

Je lève lentement la tête et le vois s'avancer vers moi.

Katchan se contente de fixer la montre à son poignet avant d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches.

Il jette alors un regard à Eijiro qui hausse les épaules.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

Il y' aurait-il un truc que j'ignore ?

_Izuku ? M'appelle Shouto

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers Shouto à quelques pas de moi.

_Tu es prêt ?

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Katchan qui échange toujours des coups d'œil avec Eijiro, celui-ci ayant fait sortir son portable et le manipulant avec rapidité.

Je reviens difficilement vers Shouto.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaie de reprendre contenance en fermant les yeux.

Je ne devais pas oublier ce qui était en jeu.

La réussite de la pièce.

Et celui d'être victorieux face aux autres classes.

Et pour ce faire il a été décidé qu'on répéterait la fameuse scène du balcon.

Acte II scène II.

Roméo et Juliette se déclare leurs flammes.

L'alchimie devait être présente, la tension…l'émotion.

Je souffle pour me calmer.

Les battements de mon cœur redeviennent réguliers et j'ouvre les yeux beaucoup plus sereins et plus calme.

_Je suis prêt, dis-je

Quelque chose dans mon ton fit tourner Katchan vers moi mais je ne le vis pas.

J'étais à nouveau concentré dans mon rôle.

J'étais Juliette.

Enfin.

Je pose les yeux dans ceux de Shouto qui sourit doucement en coin avant de prendre une mine sérieuse.

Il commença.

_Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures, dit-il d'une voix calme en posant délicatement la main contre son cœur

Son regard se perd dans le mien et j'avoue me laisser lentement aller dans celui-ci.

Son regard s'adoucit terriblement et je rougis doucement.

La salle était silencieuse alors qu'il reprenait.

_Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'orient, et Juliette est le soleil !

Sa voix résonne dans la salle et je souris alors qu'il me prend la main.

_Lève toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui est déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même !, s'exclame t-il d'une voix forte qui me fit rougir doucement.

Et j'avoue que plus que ses paroles, c'est son regard qui m'enveloppa.

Ses pupilles étaient sincères et brillaient de franchise.

J'eus l'impression qu'il pensait réellement chaque mot qu'il prononçait et mon corps frémissait à chacun d'eux.

Je rougis encore plus, me sentant soudainement désiré.

Vraiment désiré.

Je manquai même une partie de sa tirade.

Et ce fut sa main qu'il posa contre ma joue qui me fit reprendre pied.

_Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !

_Hélas !, m'exclamai-je d'une voix calme et douce en fermant les yeux.

Il reprit de plus belle alors que sa main quitte ma joue et me prends les mains.

J'ouvre les yeux le cœur battant et lève les yeux vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Me lamentais-je en délaissant ses mains

Je les croise en une prière en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une capulet, achevais-je les pommettes rouges

Shouto sourit, vraiment et de légère rougeurs apparaissent sur ses pommettes.

C'était fini, c'est ci qu'on devait s'arrêter.

Mais je l'observais toujours alors que la salle était silencieuse.

Puis de bruyants applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts.

Je quitte Shouto du regard et les observe.

Je rougis alors qu'Ochako applaudissait vivement, même Momo, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Bien que son regard était toujours aussi triste.

Je souris et m'incline, manquant Shouto qui en fit de même.

Je passe une main gêner dans mes cheveux, le cœur battant vite d'avoir pus interpréter cette scène comme je le voulais.

Je me tourne alors vers Shouto et l'on se sourit.

_Tu es vraiment, commence t-il lentement avant de soupirer

Il pose la main dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse lentement avec douceur et je souris en rougissant.

J'étais content.

Parce que j'ai réussi.

_Est-ce qu'on pourrait accélérer ? Je n'ais _vraiment,_ pas que ça à faire, lance Katchan qui s'était rapproché

Les applaudissements cessèrent presque aussitôt.

La main de Shouto se crispe dans mes cheveux avant qu'il ne la retire.

_Bonne chance, avec _ça_ , me dit-il avant de s'en aller

Il croise Katchan qui venait vers moi et ils se dépassent sans un mot.

L'air devint soudainement très lourd et je manque le metteur en scène qui félicitait Shouto avec de grand geste.

Katchan se place alors face à moi mais ne me regardait pas.

Son regard se portait sur Eijiro qui hausse à nouveau les épaules avant de sursauter et de mettre son portable à l'oreille.

Il nous fit dos et parlais au téléphone à voix basse.

Il semblait embêter et Katchan grogne.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je suspicieux

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

_Par rapport ?

_à Eijiro…il semble embêter ?

Katchan soupire et passe une main lasse sur son cou.

_Rien qui ne te concerne, Deku

Je sursaute à ces mots.

Bien qu'ils ne soient en rien violent, je le pris assez mal sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et lui lance un regard contrarier.

Il hausse un sourcil et j'oublie complètement que les autres attendaient qu'on commence à jouer.

Je baisse les yeux, toujours contrarié sans vraiment en savoir la cause alors que Katchan retire lentement la main de son cou, me fixant toujours de haut.

Il enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

_C'est quoi le problème ?

_Rien, répondis-je vraiment contrarier, on devrait commencer, tu connais ton texte ?

_Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? grogne t-il en retirant les mains de ses poches

J'hausse les épaules et regarde ailleurs.

Un silence s'installe et je manque la mine un peu étonné de certains, surtout du metteur en scène.

Sans doute s'était-il attendu à ce que je balbutie comme tout à l'heure.

Et je m'y attendais aussi.

Mais là, j'étais contrarié.

Vraiment.

Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

Je lui jette un regard en coin, vraiment embarrassé.

Katchan se contente de jeter un coup d'œil à Eijiro qui lui montre son portable du doigt avant de pointer son poignet de l'index.

Alors Katchan observe sa montre et peste.

Et moi je baisse à nouveau les yeux.

C'étais quoi leurs problème à tout les deux ?

_Deku

_Quoi ?, lançai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

Et je sursaute en me rendant compte qu'il s'était rapprocher et pencher vers moi.

_ Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures, dit-il d'une voix basse et presque douloureuse en fermant les yeux.

Sa voix me transperça le corps et mon cœur chuta dans mon estomac avant de remonter à une telle vitesse que je fis un pas en arrière.

Il ouvre les yeux et je sursaute alors qu'un violent frisson me parcourt de toutes parts.

Ses pupilles rouges semblaient briller de mille feux et le fait qu'il soit ainsi penché vers moi me donnait l'impression d'être pris au piège.

Il me prit la main alors qu'il se redresse lentement en m'attirant vers lui.

Mes joues s'enflamme alors qu'il sourit sournois.

_Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'orient, et Juliette est le soleil !

J'écarquille les yeux complètement choqué.

Pourquoi … ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots sensés être d'un romantisme pur allaient-ils aussi bien dans la bouche d'un être aussi bruyant que lui ?

Comment est-ce que ces mots dis avec…tant de douceur pouvait-il sortir de la bouche de Katchan ?

J'ouvre la bouche complètement hypnotisé, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_ Lève toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui est déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même !, s'exclame t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire

Mon visage flamba et je me tends encore plus vers lui, avide d'en entendre plus.

Cet homme exigeait.

Tout en lui exprimait un besoin de soumettre l'autre.

Et il imposait, telle une évidence que la personne qu'il aimait valait, n'importe quel autre être.

C'est ce que je ressentis et j'en tremble au point de fermer les yeux sous l'instant.

Mon souffle s'accélère.

Je tremble alors qu'il arrive presque à la fin de sa tirade et j'ouvre les yeux alors qu'il pose le pouce sur ma pommette d'un beau rouge et la glisse le long de ma joue.

J'accentue inconsciemment la caresse en posant ma main sur la sienne tandis que sa seconde main se resserre sur ma main qu'il tient toujours.

_Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !

_Hélas, murmurais-je dans un soupire tremblant en baissant les yeux de dépit

Mon cœur allait lâcher.

Sa main quitte ma joue et il me prend les deux mains en coupe me rapprochant de lui.

Son corps se tend vers le mien, désireux alors que je lève les yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui.

_Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Me lamentais-je d'une voix tremblante et émue

Mon regard se perd dans le sien alors que je continue d'une voix suppliante

_Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une capulet, finis-je le corps tremblant

Et l'on s'observa une bonne seconde avant qu'un bruit sourd ne me fasse sursauter et retirer mes mains des siennes.

Mon cœur bat vite alors que je porte un regard perdu sur Eijiro qui nous fixait, la bouche grande ouverte.

Son portable avait chuté de sa main, d'où le bruit.

Un silence quasi-religieux était dans la salle avant qu'un premier son ne se fasse entendre.

Puis un second.

Et des applaudissements retentissent dans la salle.

Mes yeux se posent perdus sur certains de mes amis avant de se poser sur Katchan qui me fixait toujours.

Mon visage était toujours flamboyant et je finis par baisser les yeux et croiser le bras sur mon corps pour essayer de me reprendre.

Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et mon corps tremblait.

Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied.

C'était juste…

J'avale difficilement ma salive, me demandant comment j'ai pus donner ma réplique dans de tel circonstances.

Je ferme les yeux complètement sous le choc et sursaute quand Ochako me tomba soudainement dessus.

_Deku-kun s'était...waouh je ne sais même pas quoi dire ! S'exclame-t-elle les yeux brillants

Elle se tourne aussitôt vers Katchan qui lui jette un bref regard.

_Et toi Katsuki-kun je…je vraiment tu...c'étais super !

_C'étais digne de toi, lance Fumigake en croisant les bras, c'était autoritaire

_Intransigeant, assène Momo en acquiesçant

_Quoi que tu fasses, ton mauvais caractère en ressort toujours, dit Kyoka

_Mais c'étais…beau, murmure Tooru

Katchan hausse une épaule, indifférent et regarde ailleurs.

Moi je pose les mains sur mon visage alors que ça bavardait autour de moi.

Ça discutait des deux prestations alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

Shouto joue bien, aucun doute la dessus.

Et j'aime jouer avec lui.

Il est excellent.

Mais Katchan m'a complètement bouleversé.

Littéralement.

J'étais toujours sur le choc.

Mon cœur ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

_Bien !, s'exclame le metteur en scène en tapant dans ses mains

Les bavardages cessent aussitôt et je retire la main de mon visage.

Il se rapproche de nous d'un pas joyeux, Shouto à ses côtés qui semblait être de très mauvaise humeur.

Et je cligne des yeux en l'observant, surpris.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle émotion était aussi visible sur son visage.

Katchan esquisse un sourire moqueur en l'observant et lui fait un doigt d'honneur.

Shouto serre les dents et voulu se rapprocher de lui mais le metteur en scène le retiens.

_Oh là du calme, dit-il un peu surpris par le comportement de Shouto

Tout comme je l'étais.

Le metteur en scène le relâche lentement âpres s'être assurer qu'il n'allait pas tenter de se rapprocher de Katchan alors qu'ils se faisaient face à face.

_Nous avons tous observer vos prestations et j'avoue en avoir été…époustouflé, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, vous avez sus interpréter cette scène à votre manière et c'était absolument géniale ! cependant, il nous faut qu'un seul Roméo…

Katchan fronce les sourcils.

_J'ai dit que je ne jouerais pas

_C'est cela, dit le metteur en scène d'un geste négliger de la main

Il rejetait clairement la déclaration de Katsuki qui serre les dents.

_Vous m'écouter ?, grogne t-il

_Mais bien sur, assène le metteur en scène d'une voix calme qui laissait dire le contraire

L'on se jette tous des regards en coin.

Comme on l'avait tous penser

Si Katchan gagnait, peut importe sa décision.

Il jouerait.

Momo sourit en coin mais alors que le metteur en scène ouvrait la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

L'on se tourne tous vers elle alors que Katchan grimace.

Ce fut Mei qui entra en trompe dans la salle.

Eijiro passe une main gêné dans ses cheveux en se rapprochant rapidement de Katchan.

_Désoler, j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pus

Katchan grimace et se gratte rageusement les cheveux.

_Toi !, s'exclame Mei en sautant sur scène

Elle s'arrête juste face à Katchan et le pointe du doigt le faisant grogner avant qu'il n'éjecte son doigt accusateur d'un geste de la main.

Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et pose les mains sur ses hanches.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'en as pas marre de disparaitre à chaque fois ?

_Justement je pense que je devrais disparaitre _plus souvent_ , marmonne Katchan en la contournant

Mais elle s'accroche aussitôt à son bras.

_Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça !, c'est ton rôle je te signale et tu-

_Excuser …jeune fille, lance le metteur en scène en croisant les bras, qui êtes-vous ?

Mei se tourne vivement vers lui et sursaute, comme s'apercevant enfin de notre présence.

Je cligne des yeux, le regard toujours sur sa main qui tenait Katchan avant de revenir sur elle.

Elle s'incline avant de poser la main sur ses lunettes qu'elle avait sur la tête.

_Désoler ! Je m'appelle Mei Hatsume, je cherchais juste ce lâcheur ! dit-elle en lançant un regard en coin Katchan qui regarde ailleurs la mine serré

_Pourquoi ? lance Tenya en se rapprochant

_Eh bien il doit m'aider en ce qui concerne le festival sportif et-

_Quoi ? S'exclame toute la classe

Je jette un regard à Katchan qui retire vivement sa main de la poigne de Mei en grognant.

_Mais merde je t'avais dit que je m'absentais ! _pourquoi_ tu te pointes là ?

_Parce que ça fais plus d'une heure je te signale ! et Eijiro ne me disait rien de concluant !, s'exclame-t-elle

_Je ne comprends pas, avance Momo, Katsuki ne fais partis de ta classe…Il n'a aucun droit de t'aider

_C'est vrai ça, murmure Denki en jetant un regard à Katsuki, pourquoi t'aides une autre classe ?

_T'as un peu intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, murmure Mina

_Aller vous faire voir, lance Katchan en contractant les doigts, j'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, grogne t-il furieux

Je cligne des yeux.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je en me rapprochant de lui un peu préoccuper

Je manque ainsi Shouto qui tenta de me retenir mais qui finis par baisser la main.

Je manque Momo qui baisse les yeux suite à ce geste et Tsuyu qui lui caresse le dos pour la réconforter.

Je m'approche juste de Katchan qui se tourne vers moi.

_Tu m'explique ? Demandai-je doucement vraiment curieux

Katchan crispe la mâchoire et ouvrit la bouche lorsque Mei se plaça soudainement entre nous me faisant sursauter.

_Oh je vois ! vous n'êtes pas au courant dit-elle en souriant

Elle se tourne vers le reste de la classe.

_Toutes les classes sont pourtant au courant mais bon, voila en gros chaque premier de classe a été réquisitionner par la filière assistance

_Pardon ?, s'exclame Tenya en remontant ses lunettes pour quel raison ?

_Pour la création de diverses inventions que l'on montrera durant le festival, dit-elle son sourire s'élargissant

Elle pose la main sur l'épaule de Katchan qui roule des yeux.

_Et ce beau spécimen est mon cobaye

_Ton quoi ? Rugis Katchan en expulsant sa main sur son épaule

Mei rit.

_Bon il est un peu sauvage mais je m'y suis fait…

_N'est-ce pas injuste ? demande Ochako en se mordant le bout de l'ongle, récupérer ainsi un membre d'une autre filière…l'un des meilleurs en plus, murmure t'elle

Le sourire de Mei s'élargit et elle se rapproche vivement d'Ochako qui sursaute.

_Ce qui est injuste est le fait que tous les regards soit presqu'en permanence braquer sur la filière héroïque qui ne serait pourtant _pas grand-chose_ sans nos inventions. Vos costumes vous croyez que-

_Faut pas abuser non plus, l'interrompt Shouto

Et je sursaute en me rendant compte qu'il était à mes côtes.

…à quel moment s'est-il autant rapprocher ?

Mei rit doucement et croise les mains dans son dos.

_C'est vrai, désoler. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une décision du directeur en personne alors cesser de chipoter, dit-elle moqueuse avant de se tourner vers Katchan, on y va !

Katchan soupire et passe une main blasé dans ses cheveux.

_Ou est Shinso ? demande t-il

Mei soupire et croise les bras.

_Il a aussi disparus dans la nature, vous êtes vraiment des cas désespérer !

_Shinso aussi ? Dis-je un peu surpris

_Ouais, s'exclame Mei des étoiles plein les yeux, j'ai pus en avoir deux suite à ma remarquable participation au tournoi.

Elle sourit et pris enfin un air sérieux.

_Je dois concevoir un équipement en fonction de leurs alter, c'est un défi de taille pas vrai ?

Son regard devint plus perçant.

_Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment vous y mettre, le festival approche et toutes les classes attendent avec _impatience_ ce que la 1-A nous offrira comme spectacle.

Toute la classe frissonne face à la provocation plus que frappante mais Mei sourit soudainement.

_ N'oublier pas que c'est la filière gestion qui s'occupe du journal de l'académie et ils sont très loin d'être tendre.

Elle rit et s'agrippe au bras de Katchan avant de le tirer à sa suite.

Celui-ci résiste facilement et l'observe se débattre un peu pour le faire bouger.

La scène me parut assez comique jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi.

Il tend la main et c'est angoissé que je sens le bout de ses doigts frôler ma joue, ne pouvant en faire plus a cause de la distance.

Je rougis.

_T'aurais dut nous le dire, murmurais-je en déglutissant

_ça n'aurait rien changé, dit-il en retirant ses doigts

Il retire son bras de la prise de Mei et sors de la salle de théâtre, Mei à ses côtés.

Mei qui nous lance un au revoir de la main avant de refermer la salle.

Je baisse les yeux sur le sol, ayant un peu de mal à assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Beaucoup trop de chose en a peine quelques minutes.

En gros et si j'ai bien compris…Katchan ne pouvait pas participer à la pièce car il aidait déjà, la filière assistance.

Mais il venait ici, de temps en temps pour voir l'avancer de la pièce.

Enfin je pense.

Mais...j'aurais quand même voulus savoir.

J'aurais voulus lui demander.

Est-ce…qu'il aurait accepté d'être Roméo s'il en avait eu l'opportunité ?

Et depuis _quand_ sait-il jouer une pièce de théâtre ?

Il…m'a complètement subjugué tout à l'heure.

Je rougis, embarrasser et me mords la lèvre avant de soupirer.

Je ne devais plus y penser pour le moment.

Parce que maintenant tout était clair.

Je souffle et jette un regard à Shouto qui semblait toujours en colère, le regard rivé sur le sol.

C'était officiel, Katchan ne participera pas à la pièce.

Alors Shouto reste Roméo.

Shouto sera celui que j'embrasserai.

Sans doute…

* * *

Mon plus long chapitre de Roméo et Juliette.

Je suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminé XD

Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'interprétation de Katsuki et Shouto ? J'ai vraiment essayé de faire de mon mieux ^^'

Lequel était le meilleur ? :x

Et aussi, gomen, parce que le prochain post étais censé être **Morsure** (en gros je publie du plus ancien au nouveau, sur mon profil je m'arrange pour mettre les fics les plus anciennes, à jour et ainsi de suite) mais le chapitre de Morsure est un lemon et pas moyen que je me force à l'écrire, c'est impossible. Du coup le prochain post sera **Quand les filles s'en mêlent** (ou les réponses aux reviews pour **Désir Brûlant** et **Voyage Temporel** ) Morsure sera de nouveau régulier une fois le lemon passé ^^'

 **EDIT:** _je posterais **Douce Trahison** et non **Quand les filles s'en mêlent**._

:)


End file.
